House vs Weegies
by Ms.Funbags
Summary: House and Cuddy have a day exploring Scotland's real capital :
1. Chapter 1

Brace yourselves; I am hitting out with another House and Cuddy on tour fic. I apologize for the lack of imagination but I honestly couldn't think of a believable excuse to get them out the country together so hurrah for the conference (yes, that old chestnut). Also, before I get any complaints about 'out of character-ness' I am just 'tweaking' slightly to suit my purposes of getting them to the desired location – which I think I can get away with in the world of fanfics. Anyways – here are the first few chapters and if it looks like it has legs then let me know, chapter 3 will see our pair in Scotland's _real_ capital – who needs a soddin castle anyway?!

Enjoy, Ms.F. x

1: First class tramp

Had it not been for the strict professionalism and impressive manipulation skills of his travel companion, the chances of Greg House getting through customs at an international airport were slim to none. Thankfully, Lisa Cuddy was on hand to tactfully explain why he was allowed to travel with such volumes of narcotics and that he was in fact a highly respected doctor, despite looking like he hadn't shaved in 3 days and his hair hadn't been shown a comb in quite some time.

It had taken them 45minutes to get through customs at Heathrow and they were getting the same performance at Edinburgh. "Anything to declare?" Snapped the customs officer – obviously feeling quite full of it with an armed policeman behind him. After waving through dozens of people sighing "no" he almost missed it when Cuddy gave a strained "yes". "Ok then, round this side then" he gestured to the opposite end of the long table where someone was waiting to go through their bags, again. Cuddy was growing weary of this performance, she had gone through the same routine when they left home, arriving at Heathrow and leaving Heathrow, now she was finally in Edinburgh and knew this wouldn't be the last time she would have to explain the opiates on this trip. House on the other hand was content for someone who hates flying; of course the airport gives him plenty of time to indulge in one of his favourite hobbies – people watching. He can see through the glass wall the people who have made it through the labyrinth of corridors, managed to find their luggage, wrestled with a trolley and will probably now battle it out for a taxi to get them out of here, unless of course you are one of the unfortunate ones who is greeted by someone who will probably have the great desire to discuss what the weather has been like while they were away.

"House, are you coming or will I just leave you here?" Cuddy was vaguely aware she sounded like an irritated mother in a supermarket when she spoke to him sometimes but she had gotten so used to it she would more likely be surprised if he made any trip easy.

The usual crush at the luggage carousel, a shuffle through the busy terminal and a short queue later they were heading into the city centre in a cab. "Well, we can manage a quick freshen up at the hotel then we are meeting some of the organizers for drinks before tomorrow's lectures" Cuddy decided to give House the itinerary – he might not follow it but at least he can't say he wasn't warned.

"Hmm, maybe you should just go to that and I'll come along tomorrow" House decided that the only hope of getting out of this bore-fest was to maybe be nice to Cuddy – even if he was just faking it for his own purposes.

"You're wasting your time House – we went through this before we left Princeton,2 days in London, 4 days in Edinburgh buys you a month off clinic, and you aren't getting out of it now so don't make this more stressful for the both of us" House just rolled his eyes in response, it was day 3 with Cuddy and he was starting to wish he had maybe come down with a dose of small pox, anything that would have gotten him out of this trip.

He hated medical conferences where the only research was into profit-making 'wonder drugs' none of which were novel and none of which he was interested in hearing all about the years of development of. Even on this side of the Atlantic, Greg House was still a _name_, he was expected to show face and discuss weird and wonderful cases with his fellow diagnosticians, however most of the time he would probably rather be anywhere else. Those morons can barely think in the box never mind outside it which meant any diagnosis was going to be textbook at best. Still, halfway through this week of torture then 4 weeks of sweet sweet freedom. Cuddy was glad to finally drop her hard-shelled, compact suitcase onto the bed and only wished it was her own. Hotel living was fine for when you only intent of lying on the beach all day and dancing all night but when you are trying to keep your professional look with limited resources it can test your patience. The hairdryer was closer to a small breeze and would take hours to do her thick curls justice, and frankly the _tea and coffee making facilities_ left a lot to be desired – given the choice she would rather a nice glass of red wine. The worst part was, she was only half way into this, and even though for some reason House had been restraining himself in the pain-in-the-ass department, she could see the telltale signs that he was about to break.


	2. Bored to death

2: Bored to death

"Ladies and gentleman, doctors and associates, on behalf of the board I would like to thank you for your attendance at this years' British Medical Association conference for infectious disease. This is the first time it has been held outside of London and I am glad to see attendance hasn't dropped, and on that note I would especially like to thank the Doctors who have flew in from overseas to join us. As it has been a busy few days of seminars and lectures I will try not to keep you much longer but remind you that the closing dinner will be at 7pm tonight in the main dining suit and I hope to see you all there, where hopefully we can continue discussion on the riveting topics covered today! And now, last but by no means least; we have a few words from the sponsor of out event – P.I. Pharmaceuticals!"

"Do you think it sounds interesting in his head before it spills out?" Greg House was making very little effort to keep his voice low, this man was really starting to irritate him with the endless gushing between boring researchers.

"Shhh!"

"It's inhumane, 4 days of dreary morons talking about things they seem to know close to nothing about and now I have to listen to closing speeches? I knew I could die of boredom here but this guy might actually finish me off"

"Will you please just shut up for 5 more minutes?" Cuddy's eyebrows knitted in frustration – just 5 minutes would be enough, she couldn't handle him causing another scene or she would definitely lose her patience.

"Good evening Doctors and medical personnel………………

"What a way to go – with every speech I shuffle closer and closer to the edge of my mortal coil – is it ironic to snuff it at a medical convention?"

"Shut up for the next 4 minutes and you get an extra week off"

whispers "what about a feel?"

"WHAT?!"

By now three people from the row in front made a rather large show of saying "SHH!" in unison

"I said 'what about a meal'"

"Uh, yeah, whatever, just shush!"

The next 3 and half minutes were the longest of the week. Cuddy had not only survived a 2-part medical conference with House but also international air travel. As soon as he established the majority of the doctors here were either full of themselves or useless, or worse both he had no use for them, least of all the desire to waste time with them. So Gregory House spent the last 6 days doing what he does best – avoiding the boring stuff and entertaining himself. He had watched every pay-per-view movie on the hotel list (including some unmentionables), ordered enough room service to feel a family of 4 and made a point of clearing out the minibar every day – including the cheeky Toblerone. Being Scotland, and being October when it wasn't raining hard enough that you might drown in a puddle it was so windy you could get blown into one of those strange wee closes Edinburgh seemed chocked full of. Besides, House had given himself the first afternoon off from the conference to do his exploring and was satisfied he'd seen the essentials – he could live without the Harrods anyway. For Lisa Cuddy this had definitely been just a business trip – between the day's lectures and the evenings in the hotel bar sipping red wine and discussing hospital funding with the oh-so-interesting board of the BMA she had little time to enjoy and holiday aspect she was hoping for. Although maybe not…

"As a final note – I would just like to again offer my thanks and pass along a quick message; it seems the closing lecture tomorrow has had to have been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances, which is of course bad news. But I'm sure you'll all make the most of tonight…."

Cuddy could see House's eyes light up at the prospect of a whole day off tomorrow but fortunately she already had a backup plan for just such an event – and it certainly wouldn't involve him eating chocolate in his bed all day.

"Y'know, sometimes I think I must have done something good in a previous life, tomorrow it's just me, Angelina and some scotch"

"Try again – if I'm getting a day off I'm making full use of it, and you can't be trusted here on your own"

"Come on, what did I do?!"

"Do you know how much the hotel is going to bill us for cleaning? Red food colouring in the Jacuzzi tub was not clever – there was a wave of foam coming out the window for god sake!"

There was no answer, no reply could possibly get him away with it, but god was it fun at the time, he had never seen so many people look quite so horrified, even the memory made him grin in his 8-year old fashion.

"Listen House, I realize you'll probably be mysteriously absent from tonight's proceedings" she knew him so well "but meet me in the lobby at 9 tomorrow morning, or your clinic is doubled"

"If I am taken remotely close to a shopping mall I will not be held responsible Cuddy"

"Relax – just a little trip"

As Cuddy left to go back to her room to change for the last night of mind-numbing boredom she looked forward to her little trip, it had been so long since she had been anywhere that wasn't for work she was going to make the most of her one day to herself, well almost to herself.

----_the next morning__----_

House had decided it wasn't worth the wrath, and if he was being honest he hadn't exactly made this trip any better for Cuddy when she had gone out her way to get him a nice room and given him free reign on the minibar. So, it was five to nine and Greg House was slumped in a deceptively comfy chair in the hotel lobby watching called Postman Pat – it was a damnsite more entertaining than the news anyway.

Cuddy had woken up that morning braced for a fight, but when at 9am she banged on his door and there was no reply she began to worry. After a few minutes of persistent banging she decided to go downstairs and maybe see about getting in, something could have happened to him after all. As Cuddy approached the reception on a mission the young clerk was just finishing a call, "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Good morning, I may need to get into room 219 – my colleague isn't answering the door and I'm beginning to worry" She had already assumed the assertive tone she knew would get things done that little bit faster.

As the receptionist scanned through the computer Cuddy heard a familiar drawl from behind her "You should have more faith Cuddy – you know I always do as I'm told" The young woman raised an eyebrow and tried to force back a smirk as the agitated Dr Cuddy was joined by what she could safely assume was a the mysterious scruffy colleague.

"Wow, I'm impressed, I didn't know it was physically possible for you to get up in the morning, did you ask for a bucket-of-ice wakeup call?" Cuddy was genuinely surprised he had managed to drag himself from his little haven.

"Cuddy, I'm up every morning, believe me you could set your watch by it" The grin on his face couldn't possibly be wider and although Cuddy's cheeks were now flushing, not so much from the embarrassment of what he was insinuating but by the fact she had thrown him such an easy one to hit – and now even the receptionist couldn't hold back a giggle any longer.

"Very cute – I hear the comedy festival is in town too, maybe I could put you on stage"

"You'd never get me back – chicks dig the accent"

Cuddy realized this could go on a while, and if she was ever going to get the 9.30 train she couldn't stand around here rabbiting all day so she would take the defeat for now, she had more important things to do.

"Right Cuddy, where we off to?"

"Well providing you don't piss me off between here and the train station I thought we'd go to Glasgow and have a look round"

"Figures, we fly 5000 miles, spend 4 days being bored to death and on my one day off you drag me cross country to the stabbing capital of Europe – very subtle Cuddy"

"It is not!...I don't think….um….anyway, I've heard it's a great place so I'm sure it'll be fine and unless you promise not to disappear or break anything today I can't leave you here unsupervised."

"So either I stay here and basically not move or have to act as your bodyguard in some sort of Beirut? And if I stay here and fly home alone they'll think I finally done you in then Wilson will just guilt me to death, I can't win"

"You're right, you can't win so why don't you at least be efficient in your losing and walk and complain at the same time – we've got a train to catch"


	3. Made from girders

3:Made from girders

'thump-thump. thump-thump. thump-thump. thump-thump'

Cuddy's eyes peered from over the top of her magazine

'thump-thump. thump-thump'

The edges of the pages began to crackle as her fingers crushed them in a fist

'thump-thump' 'CRASH!'

"Uncalled for!" House almost yelped as his cane came swiftly and dangerously in contact with the edge of the seat between his legs, with the help of Cuddy's foot.

"Think of it more as self-preservation" Cuddy had that warning tone in her voice, this was going to be her day off and if House was feeling like a pain in the ass experience had taught her to stop it as soon as possible because it sure as hell wouldn't go away on its own.

"Why, what's wrong with you?"

"Not my-self, more your-self, as much as your fidgeting has been a delight on this trip if I go home without you people will ask questions"

"Well it's boring!" House was going out of his mind, he had scanned all the magazines, was full of mini cans of coke and no-one was doing anything remotely interesting on this train.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now approaching Croy station –

next stop Glasgow Queen St"

"Thank god, only 10 more minutes and we'll be there – can you contain yourself that long?

"Hmm…enough time for some stairway then" As he started to fish for his iPod Cuddy was happy to finish reading her Cosmo, she knew it was a bit trashy but she would class it as a guilty pleasure and had prepared herself for House's snide comments, although it seems in the time it took her to go to the bathroom he had already taken the quiz – turns out his style was 'Stylish Rock Chick'. _Maybe there was something to these quizzes_ she thought…

By this point the train was fairly crowded and although they had a table to themselves most of the journey it seemed they were getting company for the last leg. Two young girls, probably late teens or early twenties dropped into the two seats beside House and Cuddy and carried on chatting, which House was glad he could drown out with Robert Plant. Just as it was picking up and House was imagining playing there was the beep of doom – it was out of juice. House's eyes snapped open "shit, I was enjoying that!"

"You can use mine if you want" Cuddy offered

"Your taste in music is dire – and it's pink"

"My hard-drive's bigger than your hard-drive" Cuddy knew by now the best response to his mocking sarcasm was just to brush it off – and by now she caught the girl sitting next to her giving House a cheeky smile before turning back to her friend.

"Bru me!" The girl sitting next to Cuddy stuck her had on the next in front of her friend as the friend sitting next to House started to rummage in the carrier bag.

"Hold on hold on, y'know I'm starting to worry about you – this stuff it supposed to be so bad for you, I heard it actually turns your inside orange" The girl next to House was producing a whole manner of strange things from this bag in search of – whatever it was – but it was enough to at least hold House's interest for now. Finally after producing a mars bar, something called a curly wurly, 2cds, and a bag of Doritos the girl handed her friend the can. "I think you need to start cutting back Clare"

"You say that like I'm addicted" The girl Clare opened the can to a loud hiss and bubble and took a long drink at which point she looked over and caught House staring. "On holiday?"

"Business" House replied

"Hmm, well I hope your business picks up" The girl Claire was obviously the talker of the two and didn't seem intimidated by the scruffy older man whose eyes would bore holes into you.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it can't exactly be raking it in if you're relying on Scotrail for transport. What's your business anyway…if you don't mind me asking?" House was quite surprised at the forwardness of this girl; it was rare now to see a young person who wasn't buried under a hood with god-awful music blasting in their ears. The fact that he entertained these thoughts had him worried he was becoming an old man too soon. It was at this point Cuddy had taken interest in the proceedings; she was surprised House was voluntarily conversing with a stranger never mind someone quite so different.

"Cheese"

The girl kicked her head back slightly in a laugh, "ok – if you say so"

"Is there something wrong with the cheese business?"

"Not at all but if I was going to lie about my job I think I would come up with something better than 'Cheese' maybe a pilot, or a guitarist, or a cake-tester" House's eyes narrowed – how did she know he was lying. As he eyed the girl suspiciously she held his gaze then gave a small nod down to his shirt. '_Dammit__'_ he thought and rolled his eyes, creeping out from behind the lapel of his jacket was the badge pinned to his shirt – Dr. Gregory House, Diagnostician. This was poor for him.

As the girl sitting next to him realized she seemed to find her tongue – this was exactly why he didn't tell people he was a doctor unless it was completely necessary. "Hey, could you do me a favour then – " without waiting for a reply she kept going "can you please tell her that stuff will turn your insides orange eventually"

House wasn't really taken with the one sitting beside him – she seemed quite ditsy. "I doubt it – what is it anyway?"

Claire grinned at him now – "This, is Irn-Bru, our _other_ national drink" She turned the can round to face him, it was bright orange and blue with an atlas-type man as the logo and he could see from the liquid gathered on the top of the can it was almost luminous orange inside.

He had to admit now he was intrigued, although he rarely had any use for fizzy drinks unless it was of the jack/coke combination. As the girl next to him produced another can of the stuff he realized he was about to be ambushed. "Well, what does it taste like" he asked the Clare one – who he now suspected might have been some sort of sales person for the stuff.

"It tastes like Irn-Bru – there is no other taste like it and I think you'll learn to love it" As a can was pushed in his direction he decided to take advantage of the free-stuff aspect rather than caring what the hell it was. "Jesus!" after a very brief taste his face screwed up and he put the can back on the table quickly – and promptly pushed it towards Cuddy. As which point he watched Cuddy take a sip and transform her face.

"Well?" Asked Clare, with an expectant look

"It's…eh….sweet" House wasn't really sure what to make of it and he was somewhat worried about causing this guilt mortal offence, seen as she seemed such an enthusiast…although if 'not wanting to cause offence' was the best excuse he could come up with for kinda wanted another go of it he should probably just chuck himself under the next train, too bad Cuddy was analyzing the label.

"Oh my god – the sugar in this is unbelievable! This is worse than coke, I can feel it sticking to my teeth" Cuddy shoved it back over to House as if having it near her might rot her enamel.

"I know – isn't it great?!" Clare was grinning – there was nothing like witnessing the first steps of a Bru-virgin, and today was a double hit.

His better judgment was telling him to leave it alone but it was time for a Vicodin and he might as well wash it down with something…

When the train finally came to a stop and all the automatic doors slid open Clare and the still-anonymous friend had gathered their stuff and were leaving when she turned back to House "Hope the _cheese business_ goes well and you guys have a nice day – try a glass bottle next time" As they bailed off the train with the mass of passengers House turned back to Cuddy with one eyebrow raised – "eh?"

"I have no idea – let's go we've got a lot to see"

"Glass bottle…right" House muttered to himself as he headed for the door


	4. New Heights

Sorry for the delay, I have written this chapter about 5 times and I'm still not happy with it! I decided just to get it out the way and move on…I have big plans for Huddy, some fine whiskey and maybe even a cheeky club (aye, so OOC probably but tough titties :p).

Thanks for the reviews,

HuddyTheUltimate: I'll try my best to actually finish a fic this time!

HouseAddiction: Never fear, all will be revealed…. :D

Sinisterscribe: It's all coming soon, bru, glesga banter, although I'm still deciding on a venue if I decide to take them out to play, mwahahaha

Don't own the characters, Do own plenty of Bru, Don't know the recipe, Do own the word 'flumped'

Go on….if you likey gimme a nod, if you don't gimme a verbal kick in the erse with a suggestion!

4: New heights

"The first place I want to see is the Kelvingrove art gallery but from the map it looks like we'll need a cab"

"Blame the cripple, as usual"

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh no forget it, It's ok, I love not being able to walk, really I do" His put-on pout was really quite convincing for someone who didn't know better, thankfully Cuddy seen through it every time

"Well when you're done I think the cabs are out this way"

Making their way through the busy station House took in the crowd, commuters, shoppers, teenagers bumming around, and even a guy in a kilt, how cliché, although Cuddy seemed to be taking too keen an interest for his liking.

"Always knew you liked a bit of skirt"

Cuddy quickly averted her gaze from the well-built guy in the kilt, it was true she thought, there is something really sexy about men in kilts "I was just admiring the culture" she gave House a smirk, this was her vacation and if she can't have a quick ogle now when could she? Thankfully there was a line of taxis ready and waiting when they made their way out of the busy station, House noted that although they were all the same car very few were actually black, it seems everything is an advertising opportunity now. The first cab had every inch of paintwork covered in shocking orange and blue with the 'Irn-Bru' logo splashed across the bonnet, maybe this drink was a big deal here after all!

"Kelvingrove art gallery please, I think it's near Great Western Ro-"

"Dinnae worry yersell hen, I wouldnae be much ay a taxi driver if a couldnae get ye tae Kelvingrove"

Cuddy's mouth was still open in mid sentence as she tried to digest what the taxi driver had just said, or rather decipher what he had just said – was that even English? The driver with his shock of white hair coughed before lighting what House could safely guess was his too-manyeth cigarette of the day. "So wits the gameplan fir th'day?"

As usual, House had an almost creepy ear for dialect and didn't seem to have too much trouble with the translation "Just doing as I'm told..."

"That's right big yin, your job's just tae carry stuff and no get in the way, I gave up questioning my mrs years ago"

Cuddy heard that alright! "Oh we're not married"

"Fair enough, just assumed y'know"

Never one to miss an opportunity Cuddy figured she might as well pick this guy's brain before they got to the gallery "We're only here for the day but I was planning to stick around for dinner, could you recommend anywhere?"

"Well I'm a mince and tatties man myself but all Merchant city seems to be the trendy place to go to now, as long as you've got a few quid, it's no far fe the Central station either, I'm sure yer man there would be happy to take ye out fur yer tea"

Cuddy tried to hold back a laugh, "yeah, I'm sure he'd love that" House rolled his eyes and started to understand the full consequences of what he'd let himself in for today.

---HC---

He'd had enough, he's seen the creepy Dali painting, wandered through the suits of armour and seen a haggis, he was now cultured-out. The time had passed quickly though, it had already been two hours and Cuddy didn't seem in any hurry. "Permission to find food oh great tour guide?"

Cuddy let out a sigh but realized having House in the same place as strangers for such a long time was in itself quite an achievement "Fine, but don't eat too much, we'll go for dinner soon, I'll meet you outside in half an hour"

House bowed his head "Yes, mistressss" The old couple next to them weren't good at hiding their offence at this strange tall man growling beside them.

House ambled out into the sunshine, and immediately started scanning for some nourishment…….bingo. A grin spread across his face as he caught sight of a now familiar colour combination. This time he found the sign in the window of a fish and chip shop, which after 4 days of convention-standard salads smelled like heaven. Once inside, he had a flashback to a journal article about heart disease in Scotland, maybe it was an over-reaction he thought, "is it true you'll deep-fry a Mars bar?"

The tall, chubby man behind the counter looked at him suspiciously "Not here mate, it's against health and safety now, same for twixes, snickers and bountys" Something about the way the guy looked at House told him he wasn't so much giving him a warning as a menu, maybe it was against Health and Safety but he was pretty sure they were still just _guidelines_ over here too.

"Riiigght, well I'll have whatever you would suggest _other_ than a Deep Fried Mars Bar (extra emphisis included) and some Irn Bru" House hoped that he hadn't misread this guy and was about to look like a total idiot.

Five minutes later House was sitting in the late afternoon sun, munching his way through the batter-covered heart attack, washing it down with his new addiction. It was funny, the neon-orange drink was doing very little for his thirst but the more he drank the more he felt compelled to drink, the Vicodin of beverages he thought to himself. He was just about to polish off the snack when he was suddenly cast in shadow by a familiar frame, "Oh god, are you actually eating that?" Cuddy eyed the batter-mess in his lap

"It's usually 'House' but I have no problem answering to god, and it's even better than a Reuben"

"Do I even want to know what _it_ is?

"Probably not, but if you can't trust the almighty who can you trust? Try it" He tried desperately to keep the wolfish smirk off his face, knowing if he cracked she would never go for it

"I don't know, it doesn't smell great"

"Well neither do I most of the time – just eat it woman"

Against her better judgment Cuddy took the offered piece of – something – and no sooner had she put it in her mouth did she regret it, trying to chew and swallow it as quickly as possibly she could almost feel it going straight to her arteries. "Ugh!! What the hell was that – I need some water"

"Here, have some of this.." House offered her the glass bottle

"Oh god not this again" It would have to do, at least the sugar would get the sickly taste out her mouth from the battered-something

"Easy Cuddles, anymore and you can get your own!" She handed him back the almost-empty orange bottle, feeling quite ill now that she's probably just consumed a week's worth of sugar in under a minute

"You are easily the un-healthiest doctor I've ever seen, I'm surprised you're even here sometimes"

"Well to be honest me to, but hey, we can't get it our way all the time"

After the chunk of mystery-food Cuddy was still hungry, only now it was specifically for something at least involving vegetables "I hope you haven't ruined your appetite, I was planning on going for food next"

"Nope, I'm good lets eat where do you want to go my treat?" Had she imagined how quickly he had just forced that sentence out? House got to his feet and set a sudden and swift pace for them towards the main road, presumably to get a cab.

"Well seen as you're paying I'll just go all out then shall I?" Her eyebrow raised as she tried to establish what strings were about to be attached to him paying for dinner, and hurried along to keep up, for a change

"Anywhere you like you're the boss I don't mind maybe Indian or Mexican oh lets get Fajitas!" Ok she wasn't imagining it, he was speak at 100 miles an hour, surely this can't be the vicodin.

"House, are you ok?" Cuddy tried in vain to slow the pace down but with no avail

"Great good fine I'm just going to the shop get us a cab Cuddles" His disappeared into the nearest newsagent as Cuddy scanned for a taxi. Spotting a black cab heading their way she waved him down and asked the driver to wait for her friend.

A few minutes later House seemed to leap into the back of the cab and flumped into the seat beside here, then produced another orange glass bottle. "How much of that stuff are you planning on drinking?"

"Just a few more it's really good fizzy need to try and take some home…want some?"

This could be a first, House seemed hyper, and she hadn't even seen him take any pills, maybe she should take another look at the ingredients on this bottle…

BRU'D IN SCOTLAND TO A SECRET RECIPE FOR OVER 100 YEARS

**INCLUDES: Sugar, ****Flavourings****, Caffeine, Quinine, E211, E110, ****E124****…..**

Oh great, she was about to have a meal with House chocked full of sugar and E-numbers, this was going to be great fun, Cuddy could only pray his sugar high would wear off before they arrived


End file.
